With the on-going pressures of lowering cost, improving quality and reducing variability in the face of larger wafer and smaller feature sizes, the nano-manufacturing industry has begun to embrace a move from a reactive to predictive paradigm of operation. Predictive capabilities such as predictive maintenance (PdM) are cited by the International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors as critical technologies to incorporate into production over the next several years. These predictive capabilities utilize information such as fault detection outputs, metrology data and maintenance data to determine the state of the equipment and project its future state (e.g., a need for a specific maintenance at a specified future time).